FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the way in which a prior art metal file fitting, generally designated as 1, has up to now generally been attached to a file 3 made of cardboard. FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of a part of the prior art metal file fitting 1 shown in FIG. 1. In the case of the prior art metal fitting 1 herein, for example, the fold at each end of a metal document retention bracket 1c, which has the shape of a rectangle with the left-hand end open, is attached to a lateral edge 1b of a rectangular stainless base 1a by means of a tensioning coil spring 1d. Near each longitudinal end of the rectangular stainless base 1 a is a small hole 1e into which a respective eyelet 2 can be inserted. The eyelets 2 are tube-shaped metal parts inserted into the small holes 1e made in the metal fitting 1 and the file 3, and pressed through from one end to form a joint between the holes.
In recent years the disposal of manufactured goods has become an issue. For example, when disposing of files with the prior art metal fitting 1 attached, the metal fitting 1, which cannot be incinerated, has to be removed from the cardboard file 3, which is combustible, and destroyed separately.
For this reason, when removing the prior art metal fitting 1 from the cardboard file 3, such measures as filing off the flared part of the eyelets 2 had to be used, making the process complicated.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a novel fitting for use in files which simplifies the detachment of the fitting from the file when the part of the file made of cardboard or plastic and its metal part are separated for disposal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel fitting for use in files that can be removed from a file relatively easily, even without resorting to measures such as filing down the flared part of the eyelet.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a file incorporating such a novel fitting.